Tea Garden Scales
by Organic Donut with SPRINKLES
Summary: My Birthday goodie bag to you all. Musical themed InuKik Au. Kikyo re-sparks music into Inuyasha and together they weave a new song of there own, under the leafy greens of Hisao-sama's Tea Garden.
1. Tea Garden Scales

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and one day I will think of something funny to put here…

This is an InuKik AU with a musical theme. Yes, I know it's been done before, (Keys to Love, have you read it yet?) but, I wanted to give it a shot. And I wanted to post something, tomorrow's my birthday, and I hope I get to post it close to that date. So before I started, I am explored the wide range of possible titles and here the one I came up with and the story:

Tea Garden Scales

San Francisco - 1976

Two weeks ago, Inuyasha moved to San Francisco, his father, InuTaisho ran a large company in Japan, and he was sent overseas to manage the U.S branch. Inuyasha had everything he wanted, though he didn't want everything, and therefore was not the typical stereotype of the rich father's conceited son. He was arrogant, and we all know that very well. Too well.

His first day of school had turned downhill after the teachers asked him to take off his hat. Inuyasha had gotten back, later than everyone else, because the annoying, over helpful principal Totosai (don't ask) stopped him to try and chat him up. This obviously didn't go well. It went something like this:

Totosai: Hello, Inuyasha, how was your first day here?

Inuyasha: mutters something foul: Oh, great. (Sarcastically, of course)

( Totosai unluckily tries to question him about his teachers)

The principal who we soon discover is nutty: Inuyasha, how was your first day here?

Inuyasha curses loudly and storms out in frustration.

Totosai: …

As Inuyasha got out of the building, he was noticed by some seniors.

"Ruddy Japanese!"

The young boys followed the hanyou till he was far out of the principal's eye. Then they broke into a run, chasing him down, Inuyasha began to run as well, trying to ignore the jeering noises.

"Dog boy, want to get some tea?"

"Want to take a trip to store; you can buy me a few TV's?" They had heard of his father, it seemed.

Grinding his teeth in anger, Inuyasha sprinted down the unfamiliar roads, but his pursuers knew the landscape better than he did.

"Fetch!" They boys dropped rocks on the concrete, and the sound of their crashing made his heart plummet, were they going to throw rocks?

He recognized a building by its structure, a tea house. Or, looking at the sign, a tea garden. Deciding now was the time to visit the famous gardens, Inuyasha blindly pushed to the front of the line, shoved a wad of cash on the table, he started to run into the garden. Only after he reached the 3rd exhibit, he realized that the lousy kids wouldn't have enough money to get into the garden, he smirked at the thought.

"Hey this place is pretty nice, smells decent," he said surprised, he then added quietly "compared to the rest of the stinking city."

The sound of music rang though the gardens, it was a piano, the tone wasn't too smooth or too sharp but it was clear. Whoever it was playing a scale, was complicating it much, with chords and harmonizing .Forced into music lessons, he knew it was an F# scale.

_Fancy, _he thought.

Inuyasha followed the music, passing by a few waterfalls on the way to the sound. Soon he came to a fork with a sign on the right; _this property has been donated by the Matsutoro Family, camera surveillance. _ Moving a solitary green branch out the way, for once trying not to make so much noise, he looked down the path. Inuyasha could here the gushing water, there was a mini-waterfall, but the piano was far away from it. A black circle lay amiss the tall rocks, the camera. There was a bench in front of the large basin in which the water came to. The first thing he wanted to look at was the piano, guessing it was a large, modern piano, but somehow his gaze traveled to the young girl sitting at the bench. She finished her first scale, her fingers hanged dainty over the keys, then she absent-mindly ran her hand on the keyboard. Inuyasha couldn't see her face, and he didn't dare move closer, add this to the number of things he would never admit, he wanted the girl to play again.

Almost to his wish, she began to play another scale, _E. _Inuyasha observed her carefully, she must have been Japanese, he though happily. Black, silky hair carried down to her shoulders, her small form arched over the bench. He really wanted to see her face now. She was wearing a school uniform, from his school. The pianist seemed to be his age. Inuyasha inhaled softly, trying to catch her scent. Another surprise, he couldn't catch the scent of perfume, it was just her scent. To him most normal human, who weren't bathed in perfume or smelling bad, just had a unique scent. This one though, smelled nice. He watched her finish the scale, and Inuyasha was quite pleased that she hadn't noticed her yet. Due to his enhanced senses, he could stand far away and perceive the scene perfectly. The gardens were empty, except for the occasional footsteps.

She put the music back into her folder, but made no motion to leave. The student started to play something more melodious and then to his extreme surprise again, she began to sing :

Here we are,

On top of the world.

Wondering how to get down.

So far we've climbed,

The mountain of life,

That we've forgot our first step.

Lost we are,

In this journey

Really are still learning!

One day we'll find,

Through the loss and the gain,

That where we first started makes the most of our da-

She hit a note that obviously wasn't intentional, and stopped. The mess up seemed quite smooth to him, almost not a messup at all. The pianist sang beautifully, seemed like she had taken lessons.

"Hnnn…" she said after the mishap, and she began to collect her things, giving him the slip to leave quietly. Still thinking of the strange girl, and not wanting to leave, he found a bench far of her path, and away from the site, and layed down. He still hadn't seen her hands behind his head, he gazed up at the cerulean sky, deciding he would go back in a few minutes to catch the scent again.

Picking up the music, she said out loud, knowing her stealthy intruder was far off,

" So he left?"

There was a sad tone in her voice, as though she expected him to greet her, as most normal boys were. _Must have been shy ._In a way it was refreshing, she didn't have to make polite, though un-needed, conservation with an over-eager male. She was pretty sure it was a 'he', she had caught a glace at his shoes, taking out a useless paper she scribbled a letter in between her names at the top. On purpose, there was a paper on the ground, _It'd be nice for him to know my name_.

Staring at the fancy script, he was sure she was Japanese now.

_Kikyo _Z._ Matsutoro_

!~!

I'm !~!

!~!

O !~!

L !~!

D !~!

!~!

Pocketing the paper, and finally taking one last sniff, Inuyasha headed towards the exit. The exit happened to be also the entrance, and he walked past the booth where he got his ticket in.

"Son!" the old Japenese man at the counter started in Japanese, he switched to English, " Here are some tickets from your change."

In his extend hand were four tickets, to the Tea Gardens, and without a word Inuyasha took them.

_Guess I'm coming back, darn._

As night captured the fading blue sky, he walked home, taking out Kikyo's paper several times to look at the strangely legible handwriting. Inuyasha wondered what ' Z' could stand for, and pondering different names, he returned home.


	2. Z

Special thanks for my first review to this story from StarPrincess999 and so far this story is going to be 9 chapters long. I've planned it out that way.

Tea Garden Scales

Chapter 2

Inuyasha was greeted by his father; he didn't say a word till his youngest son was up the stairs.

"You were in the Tea Gardens?"

His father looked and sounded surprised, sniffing the air where he just passed. Inuyasha stopped on the first step, gazing at his father, not knowing what to say.

"Well? Aren't I going to get the reason my son was in the _Tea Gardens?"_

"Yeah, um..." he stuttered carefully," I just wanting to get out the smell of the stinking city."

InuTaisho narrowed his eyes, looking at Inuyasha, who was looking him straight in the eye.

"It does smell quite awful in the city, Father." Sesshomaru came up behind Inuyasha, and also stared him in the eye. What strange sons he had.

"Fine." InuTaisho said, "I think I'll take a visit soon as well. Now how was your first day of school?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." Inuyasha brushed past Sesshomaru and rushed on upstairs. Sesshomaru followed him into his room.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"I could ask you the same thing." He spoke in a calm manner, almost un nerving, "Are you going to say why you really were in the tea gardens?"

"Not to you."

"Fine." Sesshomaru left, closing the door softly behind him.

_Father will ask you later. _He thought that knowing his father was never out of ear's reach.

Inuyasha jumped over his room, landing gracefully on his simple white bed. He would sleep with a certain letter on his mind.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next day of school had gone in a blur, with Inuyasha staying out of everyone's way. He wanted to go to the Tea Gardens again, but his father would know. The hanyou would take the chance. So far his favorite teacher was Mr. Aramitama, he stayed out his way, didn't ask too many question, but in the back of the silver-haired boy's mind, he got the feeling that the music teacher's husband was observing him. The thought didn't mind him much, as long as the teacher didn't.

By now he knew yesterday's crew, and stayed far out of there way, and a few others that were on his watch list. Not that he was scared of them he was only scared of the wrath of his brethren. He spent himself drifting of in thought, thought of certain chords and a certain voice, but then he would curse and think of something else.

Because of his tea garden episode, he forgot to get a lot of papers signed; he was planning on handing them in early for a good impression.

When the final bell rang, he hurried to his locker and out the door. Soon, he would only have 3 tickets left.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She hadn't wondered about her visitor like her visitor had wondered about her but, Kikyo couldn't help but wonder if he would be there again. Again to hear her music. The thought of an audience made her smile, and right in the middle of walking to her locker, too. Making special attention to take her sheet music, she walked out calmly to the exit.

This was when she thought about what scale she wanted to play to warm up, but Kikyo wanted to play something else today.

_He's not coming. _

The padding of her footsteps stopped.

_Is he?_

Waving to the man at the desk she passed the line not bothering to respond to the stares she was getting. Kikyo headed the same way as she had been for the last few years, her black locks catching air, and whispering against her cheek. She reached back slowly to bind her hair with a simple white ribbon, another thing from her late mother. At last passing the familiar sign, she lay down her books on the rocky ground and seated herself on the black bench. Kikyo remembered last time he had come on her 3th scale.

_I'll play 4 today. _

She started off with a sad scale, A minor.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

He finally reached the Gardens. Rushing over to the line, he stood impatiently, after greeting the old croon at the desk in formal Japanese, startling the mostly Non-Japanese line.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kikyo frowned, she was late today too. G Major.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A British man was having an argument about the age of his kids… with his kids, who were being far too honest, even 1976 was a time to save money.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The raven haired beauty thundered out the next scale, a two octave staccato F melodic.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Finally it was his turn, the old man didn't even look at the ticket, and he could feel a slight affection for that piece of home when he said to 'have fun' in his native tongue. Inuyasha wondered why the girl was playing a staccato scale, she seemed softer than. But then again everyone was capable of various types of music. The music grew louder, as he nearest the familiar scent. Kikyo was just ending her 3rd scale when he arrived. He was so tempted to come out and greet her, but…

She almost stopped playing. Kikyo ended the scale on a normal note, and he was surprised that she forgot her staccato.

And that's how things were for the rest of the week, Inuyasha somehow always arriving to hear her on her third scale, and then he would listen to her play for the whole hour. Inuyasha had become somewhat emerged in her, the pattern of her movements, her scent; while Kikyo had grown accustomed to his being there. Instead of practicing what she was supposed to, she took favor in playing songs that she knew already, not wanting to have a potential mess-up in front of him. Soon Friday came; it was the last of his tickets.

When he went to go to the clearing he found she wasn't seated at the piano bench. Kikyo was standing a few feet from him, where he would normally stand. Inuyasha quickly hid. She turned and for the first time he saw her face. She was … beautiful, he caught himself staring at her, till her voice broke the silence.

"Is someone there?'

He didn't respond, cautiously seeing is she would stop asking and play.

"I said, is there someone there?"

_I heard you, you wench_

"I know your there. Whoever you are seems to be making a lot of noise."

_What the hell?_ He was trying so hard to be dead silent. Just like the clever girl thought, he moved his head and torso trying to find what might have been making the noise. A rustling sound came out from where he was standing.

_Crap._ _Stupid trees._

"Well?"

"Fine, stupid. I'm here."

Kikyo smiled at him. She observed him carefully. He had a young boyish face, his body still had places to grow, his silver hair draped down him like a water fall, at the end of the ' waterfall ' there was the solid red of his T- Shirt and then jeans. Golden eyes glared at her chocolate spheres and she felt drawn their depths.

"Hello."

"What the hell!" How could she be_ polite? _

"What?" she asked sharply, confused.

"What… the … hell! "He repeated, irritated.

"Oh." She frowned, "Have you been watching me play?"

"No! "He called defensively.

_Liar._ She thought, amused.

"What is your name?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?"

"Why would you not?"

Inuyasha searched his head rummaging for something to say.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," she repeated slowly, "My name is Kikyo Matsutoro."

He was surprised; he wanted to find out what the 'Z' stood for.

"Inuyasha Takedai." He added his last name hoping for her to add her middle name.

Kikyo nodded.

"Well?" he growled, "Don't you have a middle name or something?"

"I don't."

"You don't?"

This was where her ingenious plan came into play. Asking if she had a middle name made her sure it was he watching her the last past week. Revealing that he picked up the paper would mean admitting he had been there, a small victory in Kikyo's mind.

"Are you sure you don't?'

"Yes, but if it displeasing you so, "he snorted, "I can make one up for you.

"How about pineapple?"

He glared at her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked returning his glare.

"Pineapple?"

" … That's what I said, or how about – "

"Oh, can it, idiot."

Kikyo was taken aback.

"I need to practice. "She murmured, looking at her watch. She sat herself at the piano and watched as he walked towards her. He leaned both arms on the black piano and looked at her expecting sound.

"Well? Aren't you going to play?" Kikyo started to say something but he silenced him with his voice, "It's better than you annoying voice."

Kikyo smiled again, she was becoming quite fond of his rudeness.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hisao smiled as he watched the two young Japanese people walk out of the tea garden together. It seemed that his work here at the desk amounted to this. He had always liked Kikyo, she was so kind, and though he didn't exactly have a fondness for Inuyasha, he was not bad hearted._ I didn't know Kikyo and Inuyasha were to meet. Time to tell InuTaisho. _ It brought him pleasure knowing the tea gardens united them both. It was under the same vivid green branches where he met his love.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A.N ; I liked how the whole come in on the 3rd scale turned out, now the story will have to be one more chapter long because I didn't get through enough things in this one. I redid the InuKik twice to get it how I wanted, hope it came out ok. ? Again thanks to my reviewers, start working on next chappie soon.

What do you think about a mini-story about Hisao? Could be a special when the story is done.

Go read Keys to Love and Our own Fairytale, two InuKik Au's you won't forget.

Donut baked.


	3. A Sacred Ballad

** One of my favourite lines from ADJ, chapter 36.**

'And so, the night wore lazily away with the silver-haired hanyou throwing masses of leaves at his beloved.'

I was playing tennis one day and I just randomly thought of that line. Weird, huh.

Tea Garden Scale Chapter 3

Sunday came, and Inuyasha returned to the Tea Gardens, and greeted Hisao at the desk.

"Hello, what is your name, son?"

"Inuyasha." He grumbled as if revealing this amount of personal would cost his life.

"So what can I help you with?"

"I'd like some sort of," he paused and scratched his head "Membership card?"

Hisao looked at him oddly.

"This is a tourist attraction. We don't _have _membership cards."

Inuyasha blinked stupidly. Watching the confused expression on Inuyasha face, he continued.

"Normally, you just see the gardens once, and that's, well, it. This isn't a sports club."

Hisao could tell that Inuyasha was ready to leave. He heard him mutter something about standing in a very stupid line and then he turned around.

"Son, if you'd like you may purchase the whole weeks tickets. Then I'll just let you through."

Showing an obvious sign of happiness, Inuyasha turned back around and pulled another wad of cash out of his pocket, and in a blink of an eye separated a larger wad from the its smaller counterpart.

"Do I have to count this?" the old man asked wearily.

"I can do math." Inuyasha replied grumpily glancing again at the numbers on the sign. To Inuyasha annoyance, Hisao counted the money even so and muttered praise.

"So you're a smart one." He said as he gave a now irritated Inuyasha the tickets, and then leaned on the desk, no other customers were in line, and it was the tip of the morning. His gaze turned to Inuyasha, who was sniffing the air strangely.

"Kikyo."

*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+.*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*. *+.*+* *.+ *.+ *.+*.+*.

Pulling the jacket closer to her body, Kikyo walked towards the Tea Gardens holding a small Ziploc in which a small sweet was contained. Watching the city's bustle arrive from the slumber of night, she recalled that her piano lesson was today. 5:30. she had never forgot a piano lesson before. Kikyo was just too careful.

"Miss, would you happen to know where the art museum would be?"

She could tell that the young boy in front of her didn't need to try and be polite; after all, Kohaku had grown under a decent family and his caring sister Sango's warmth.

"Forgot already?"

Kohaku smiled sheepishly. A certain someone at the Tea Garden booth eyed the young woman with interest, while the man actually _at _the booth was looking at _him_.

"Alright, Kohaku – "Kikyo smiled warmly at him, she then added after looking where Kohaku's eyes were gazing, (and following them herself), "he's a friend of mine-"Kohaku looked back at her.

"Take the next left and you'll see a copper horse, and follow the signs."

"Oh, thanks."

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha and smiled at him. Roughly he turned away, but not without looking at her. Hisao had poked him after that which resulted in a short, boyish conversation finally ending with Inuyasha saying, which was very frustrated and confused at this point, that he didn't like Kikyo.

"Ah, Good morning, Kikyo. " Hisao looked delightfully at the small package in Kikyo's hand, "Your mother's been baking?"

"She has, this is from her, I'm sorry, but I have to go drop Kae-"

"No problem, Kikyo, I'll see you on Monday, then. " Hisao said after taking the package.

Hisao looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha would be glad to walk you home."

"What?" Inuyasha coughed.

"That's quite alright, really." Kikyo said looking at him.

Looking at Inuyasha's glare he continued with good intentions in mind, "Fine, Inuyasha would be very opposed to walking with you."

"What?" Inuyasha coughed louder this time, with Kikyo raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'll be going now." She said briskly and turned to return home.

Glaring at Hisao, he quickly ran a hand through his hair, and bolted down to walk with her, seeing that the only thing left to do. Their walk was silent but Kikyo smiled at him when he joined her, to show she wasn't mad, upset or any other cinematic movie emotion. When they reached her house, she left with a thank you, and Inuyasha told her that he would be seeing her Monday. Kikyo smiled beautifully at him and again he caught himself staring.

"I'll look forward to it."

Still dazed by her smile, he managed a final word.

" _Keh." _He growled. Bounding back to the Gardens, he swiftly whacked Hisao on the head and promptly went back home.

*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+.*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*. *+.*+* *.+ *.+ *.+*.+*.

It was a cool Monday; Inuyasha was waltzing slowly into his 5th period class, music. It wasn't a generic music class, where all they taught was how to count to 4. This was a class that InuTaisho had personally enrolled his youngest son in himself, hoping to somehow get on his good side. The teacher, and so far Inuyasha's favorite, Mr. Aramitama was coming closer to him.

"What is your name?" this was the third time someone had asked him that, and he couldn't help but thinking of the first.

"Inuyasha."

"Well, what do you play?"

*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+.*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*. *+.*+* *.+ *.+ *.+*.+*.

Kikyo fingered her new sheet music, and bit her lip. This was something new. How would she play something new in front of him? Mrs. Aramitama had told her that this was her and her husband's favorite pieces, because they wrote it together. They had called it _A Sacred Ballad,_ and looking at the music, she deduced it would be a nice song. Something she could look forward to playing.

*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+.*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*. *+.*+* *.+ *.+ *.+*.+*.

Deep notes echoed in the auditorium, and white-haired boy sat on wooden stool, strumming. A young man watched him intently. When the song had finished, the boy placed the instrument on his lap and started to glare at the teacher.

"Well, Inuyasha, I think the guitar suits you well."

*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+.*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*. *+.*+* *.+ *.+ *.+*.+*.

"Inuyasha, "the teacher began, a few minutes after the class was over and the rest of the students were packing up, "Here, I want you to have this."

"What _is _it?"

"It's a guitar song."

Inuyasha looked at the sheet music.

"It goes with a piano!" he said, looking up surprised, "The accompaniment is here too!"

"It is, a few extra papers shouldn't be a problem should it?"

"No."

"Good. Tomorrow, then."

"Keh."

_A Sacred Ballad?_

*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+.*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*. *+.*+* *.+ *.+ *.+*.+*.

After the days had ended, both musicians found their way to each other. The sky was a deep white, and Inuyasha did not want at all for it to rain. When it didn't and he met mahogany eyes he almost gave a sigh of relief. Almost. Then something struck him. He had his guitar with him.

Today, Kikyo decided to wait by the entrance for him, sitting on the steps, looking over some notes from school. The first thing she noticed was the black case slung lazily over his shoulder, with his school bag over the other. _An instrument? Inuyasha's musical? _The thought brought a smile to her features and she decided to ask him to play for her. After all, she though smugly, how many times had she played for him?

She got up to greet him, after putting away her notes.

" Good afternoon, Inuyasha."

He glared at her, but she noted his glares were losing its edge. Kikyo wondered if it was just her. Inuyasha signaled up at the sky, " You still going to play today?"

Looking at the black case, then back at him, she replied cleverly, " Only if you are."

To her surprise, he smirked, as if anticipating the question.

" Well, Kikyo, I'll play a scale or too."

She liked the way he said her name, was that strange? Sometimes he said it sharply, or sometimes he said it smooth. Then Kikyo laughed, Inuyasha was awed by the sound. Deep and … happy.

" What the hell's so funny?' Kikyo stopped at his common use of the word. She frowned, to Inuyasha's displeasure.

" I played for an hour, and you'll only play a _scale _? That hardly fair," Inuyasha frowned at this. " Don't you have any music?"

"..."

Kikyo took it as he did have some, but didn't want to play. She opened her mouth to tell him about her new sheets, but he started as well.

" It's not like I _asked _you to play."

She smiled.

" Is it that you _can't_ play?"

" I never said that!" he stuttered. Looking at the smiling Kikyo, he gave in, " Fine."

Kikyo beamed at him, dazing him slightly, and she started to walk in to the garden with him following. Hisao waved at them and they made there way to the clearing. The grand piano stood there, elegant and proud, waiting for a player. Putting her bags on the floor, she sat on the bench. Opening the black cover, she spoke to the akward young man.

" You can put your bags next to mine and, " she smiled again, " take out your guitar, is it?"

"Yeah."

" What scale would you like to play?"

" F major." Kikyo played an F chord to show she was ready, and counted to three.

She was pleasantly surprised. Surprised even , that one could even _be _surprised by a scale. He played his guitar well, adding in chords and what-not. They finished the scale and played three more. Kikyo bit her lip, she was so confident in the morning that she could practice her new song without Inuyasha thinking she stank, that she left all her other music at home.

" I only have one song today."

Inuyasha looked at her funnily, she usually brought a whole stack of music.

" So, I only have one song too. I've never even seen it before."

" Really, this one's new too."

Inuyasha looked at her with interest. Then both of them took out their music.

" A Sacred Ballad." Kikyo said, smoothly.

" Hey, me too!"

" Really? Who gave to you?"

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and made a face as he tried to remember. Kikyo laughed at the expression.

" _Hey!_"

" I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

" Whatever…" he grumbled, but he was glad to have made her laugh, " The music teacher at the school."

Looking at him as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, she replied, " His name is…."

" Mr. Aramitama."

" Oh."

" Why?"

"That'd explain a lot. Mrs. Aramitama gave it to me,"

" Keh." Not knowing what to say, that was his default.

*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+.*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*. *+.*+* *.+ *.+ *.+*.+*.

There was a rustling and they both turned their heads to peer at the other intruder.

" Kagome!" Kikyo exclaimed.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha exclaimed, " Who the hell are you?"

" Inuyasha!" Kikyo glared at him, " Kagome's my sister."

Inuyasha looked guilty and started to look at the new girl. She smelled like …

" Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned his head to look at him, " What?'

" This girl smells like you."

She laughed to Kagome's bewilderment and Inuyasha' amazement.

" We _are_ cousins." Kagome replied, staring at him stranglely. Inuyasha sniffed the air again.

" You too look the same too 'cept…" he trailed off, finishing the sentence is his head.

" Except, what, exactly?' Kagome peristed.

" None of your business!" he sneered at her. _Kikyo is more beautiful that this weirdo._

" _Inuyasha!_" Kikyo returned to glaring at him, and then softening her gaze, when the look of guilt momentarily crossed his face.

" Whatever. So what are you doing here? Do you play to?"

" No… So your name is Inuyasha?"

" What? Are you deaf? " his reply earned another glare from the girl at the bench. Kikyo coughed.

" So what brings you here, Kagome? Pardon Inuyasha-" Inuyasha glared at Kikyo, " he's –"

" Rude." Kagome completed , glaring at him, " Gotcha. Tell me he's not your secret boyfriend or anything.'

" _Kagome!"_ Kikyo looked uncomfortable and felt her face get hot, refusing to glance at the accused.

" So why the he-"

" _Inuyasha!_" Kikyo stood up to glare at him again, causing to step back, with resulting in Kagome bursting out into laughter, " Are you going to tell me something, Kagome?"

Kagome stopped laughing, " Ummm, my mom won't be able to cook today, so we have to order out. I need to know what you want to eat."

" Oh."

" You guys to live together?"

Kikyo nodded slowly, still pondering the previous question.

" How the hell do you put up with _her _?" the comment brought Kagome's back to fierce glare and she opened her mouth to retort, but Kikyo beat her to it.

" Really, now, Inuyasha, your tongue was way better when you met _me_. I don't think you want to give Kagome a bad first impression."

" What if I want to?"

" I really don't think you do." Kikyo looked at him kindly.

" So,umm, what do you want to eat?"

" Anything will do. You can pick."

Kagome perked up, " Really?"

Kikyo smiled, " Sure."

" Cool, so I'll see you at home, when your done, then."

" That's right."

Kagome started to turn away from them.

" Good luck dealing with _him_."

" Hey! What the hell!"

Both girls resumed their glaring, with Kagome saying, " See? Told 'ja so."

" Bye, Kagome."

" Thanks for leaving."

Kikyo sighed and looked at him with a defeated gaze.

" What?"

Looking upwards at the cloudy view, Kagome, saw it was going to rain soon. _Better tell Kikyo_. Taking out her phone, she typed the simple message. A idea hit her head, and she added a sentence.

InuTaisho wondered why his son was spending so much time at the Tea Gardens. The Tea Gardens! Normal boys did not spend their time at the Tea Gardens. SO much for normal.. He sighed. Taking out his cell, he rang up his friend Hisao. Surely the old chap had some idea.

" Hellooo?"

" Yes, is this Hisao!"

"Yes it is. InuTaisho."

" That's me. I wanted to know why my son is spending so much time in the your gardens."

Hisao laughed, " Oh, he has seemed to have found a friend. Kikyo, her name is, she plays the piano."

" A girl? My son is frolicking around with a _girl_? He's not in-"

" Oh, no. They play music together."

" Oh, then I'll talk to you later."

" Goodbye.'

Hisao smiled, _not yet anyway._

*-+*-+*- +*-+*- +*-+*- +*-+*- +*-+9*- +*-+*- +*-+-+*-9+- +*-*-9*-+*-9+-*9*+-9+*-9+-9*-+9-*+-9+-

A beeping sound rang from Kikyo's bag. She picked up the phone and read the message.

_Going to rain soon. And he's not that bad._

Kikyo smiled. _No he isn't. _

Slowly drops of rain began to pour from the sky. Kikyo looked up, a raindrop hitting her peachy skin.

" Kikyo?"

" Yes."

He snorted, " It's raining stupid."  
Kikyo looked back at him and smiled. She enjoyed the rain, except it meant they had to close the piano.

" Hisao normally helps me pull the tarp over, but…" she trailed off looking at him, expecting him to jump up and help.

" Fine, but it's going to cost you." Kikyo smiled and agreed. They pulled the heavy white tarp over the piano and packed up their music. Walking out of the Tea Gardens, they waved again at Hisao, and then the too parted.

" Goodbye, Inuyasha ."

" Tommorow."

She started to walk down the steps and then realized something. Kikyo turned back to call out.

" Inuyasha, we never played the new song."

"Keh."

Inuyasha couldn't wait to play the next song and looked forward to tomorrow, and as did the girl.

84765487+/*/-*+-894698-*/*+-/*9-*7/*-/4*-*4/+*-+1*/*4+-+-*-/49+-*-*7/.*/+82

A.N:

Wiped forehead

Well, that was a long one, Kagome's introduction wasn't supposed to come in till later, but this story is starting to write itself. I swear.

Inuyasha : Yeah, right. That's just an excuse cause your getting offtrack.

Donut: Go keh somewhere else.

Inuyasha: The hell! That's so lame.

Author: grumbles: Shut up!

Inuyasha : No! Why the hell should I shut up!

Kikyo: glares: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: uneasy: What?

Everyone sighes at the stupid remark and the author's unabilty to stick to a plot plan.

See you guys next time!

Donut Done


	4. Bankotsu's Unthrown Rocks

A.N:

How was my little character chat at the end of the last chapter? Mine aren't that funny, but I gave it a shot. Would those interest you? And to those people who aren't reviewing, I hope you have a good reason why. BIG THANKS TO MY ONLY REVIEWER. This quicker update will be in your name. Kinda. Yeah.

Various plot holes I hope you'll overlook or will be cleared later.

1- Bankotsu is Japanese. Or can I just say he isn't?

2- Kikyo never pulled the tarp off over the piano, when she sits to play. Let's just say Hisao took it off.

3- Maybe not a plot hole, but there's only one setting in the whole story so far, hence the name but, that's kinda boring. Hopefully that'll change soon.

TGS- Chapter 4

She could hear the rain bicker at the road, as Kikyo hurried home. She was thinking about Inuyasha, could he really prove to be endearing friend? Could a lasting friendship really be based solely on music? Or was she being to dramatic.

Deciding on the later, Kikyo whisked away her thoughts and focused on getting home.

"Ah, there you are." Kagome's voice cut though the rain.

"Yes."

Kikyo stepped into the hallway, and up to her room. Putting her stuff down, she went down to greet Kagome properly.

"Hello."

"Hi, Kikyo." She paused, "So where did you meet that rude kid?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, that's him." Kagome made a face.

"I suppose he came into the Tea Gardens and then heard me play. For the whole week, he came to hear me, and then finally I called him out of the trees. Strange though, that he thought I didn't notice a daily listener…"

"Oh, that's movie like."

"Is it?" Kikyo smiled.

"You don't _like _the guy do you; he's got major attitude problems…"

"I suppose I could say we are friends, no, not problems," Kikyo paused to think," More like he's a little rough on the outside."

Kagome looked at her strangely. Was she defending the weirdo?

"OK, so I'm going to order pizza, what kind do you want?"

O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&O^&

The next day, instead of music, Inuyasha had gym. Meaning he wasn't supposed to bring his guitar in. He wondered if he could get it later, before going to the Gardens, but then she would wait for him, or want to go with him. No one needed to see his house, he concluded, and brought it anyway.

Right after school he was meet with the same crew from the day he saw Kikyo. Obviously following him, he started to walk faster.

"Aw, you _scared_?"

"'Lil rich boy is scared!"

"Gonna run back to _Japan?_"

Gritting his teeth, he turned around, the boys behind him not stopping. One of them, the leader it seemed, picked up a few rocks and was throwing them absent-mildly in the air.

"What, gonna fight?"

"As if, dog-head."

They laughed cruelly and soon all them had rocks in their hands. The leader came in front and frowned, then smirking, finally ending with an evil laugh.

"Japanese scum!"

Inuyasha felt cornered, defenseless, and above all angry. But he couldn't do anything! He cursed silently and watched as the leader, or so he thought, looked around and saw … no one. The leading boy curled back his arm and listened to the encouragement from his posse. He smirked, "You Japanese _dog_!"

"**Bankotsu**_**!**_**"**

All of the boys whirled around to see the intruder.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out to her, then realizing his position, cornered like a stray dog. She looked at him and smiled, he turned away abruptly.

Bankotsu growled, "Damn."

He then turned to look at Inuyasha, "Your lucky you're a friend of _hers_, or you'd be dead, like you shou-"

"Bankotsu_! " _Kikyo coughed loudly, and started to advance towards Inuyasha's former position. He, it seemed, had already ran somewhere, not wanting to see her come to his rescue. _Inuyasha…_ she thought sadly.

A fierce glare in place, her cold demeanor seemed to haunt Bankotsu and him and his friends walked away.

"I'm warning you, Bankotsu!" Kikyo called to his back, her voice low and dangerous.

"Tough chick." He muttered, not turning around. Kikyo narrowed her eyes; strangely he started to watch faster, even though he couldn't see her stare. Maybe he could feel it.

Why the hell was he here? In San Francisco? People clearly didn't want him here, he could tell. Inuyasha was sure he could beat the crap out them all, except his father would be none too pleased. He didn't want face Kikyo, let alone _thank _her. When Inuyasha was in a mood, he wouldn't think straight. He figured to go somewhere he knew, besides the dreaded home. So he went to the place Kikyo would most likely go to.

The Gardens.

There was a bench away from the piano, overlooking a small pond of some sort. Throwing his bags down, he grabbed a fistful of rocks and lied down on the bench, putting one of his legs in a sit up position, the other straight and under the metal handrail. Absent-mildly he began to throw the rocks into the water, and watching the large ripples fade away. After channeling his anger into the water, he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

_It's about time I get some fricking peace! _

Kikyo put her hand to his chin, pondering possible location of the frustrated teen. Somehow she felt she should find him. He was new here, the only places he could go were, school, home, the gardens, - The Gardens! When people were hiding, didn't they go to the place no one would look in? Making her way to the Tea Gardens she only hoped he would be there.

Seeing his bags thrown lazily on the floor, she felt a wave of relief. The guitar was there too. A wave of happiness, he must have wanted to play the new song with her. Kikyo scanned the clearing and smiled when she saw a foot poking out of the bench and a white head of hair sticking out the other end. Then realizing she didn't want to talk to him either, Kikyo sat herself down at the piano and began to play various arpeggios in major keys. It looked like, he wasn't coming out. That reminded her of the first few times they met, she thought they were finally breaking some ice.

His ears twitched and a familiar scent danced around his nose. Inuyasha opened his eyes to meet a bright blue sky. Turning his head he was met with Kikyo playing arpeggios. She must have noticed him, why didn't she say anything? He stared at her, and to their horror and pleasure, they couldn't tell which, they meet each other's eye. She stopped to look at him. Inuyasha wouldn't look away now.

Should she ask if he was alright? No, that would be insulting. What to say?

" Inuyasha…" she had his undivided attention, " Why did you leave?"

He turned away, to hide the fact that he didn't want to answer the question.

" None of your business! Bug off!'

Kikyo eyes smoldered, she didn't look at all hurt, but she was a little un-nerved at the fact he refused to open up to her.

" I thought we were fri-"

" You thought _wrong_!" Inuyasha snarled at her.

Kikyo effort at kindness vanished in a instant. Replaced by a cold demeanor set with a icy look she rose rapidly from the chair.

" … Fine, but I didn't think wrong."

No longer wishing to remain in his company, she walked towards the bags.

" Kikyo!" he called out to her, rising from the bench. He stratched the back of hean, and curved his back. Awwardly and reluctuctly he spoke.

"Wait, I guess…" he paused, not wanting to the word to slip out, but the giving in, " you though right." He finished hastily.

She stood frozen. She knew she heard right, Inuyasha had just, with great difficulty, said she was right. Kikyo walked back to the bench and daintly sat down again, and watched him stand. Inuyasha obviously did not know what to do. Smiling, she tried to coax the answer out of him in a soothing voice.

" So why _did _you leave?"

Inuyasha looked at her, why would she ask again. Then again, why not? Little did he know, she already had a faint idea of it all, but wanted to see if he would answer. He was frustrated and angry, and he looked so helpless. He didn't want the closest person he had to a friend see him like that. Let alone relieve him of his tormentors. In the end after a uncomfortable silence, he didn't answer. Instead he flashed her another question.

" You gonna play the new song?"

Kikyo sighed but she agreed.

A.N Short chappie but, I figured out my writing rhythm, I can write about 1000 words a day. At that pace that would be one chapter every few days. How many word per chapters would you say? I hate to give you guys a serious chapter, but the next few chapter should be light and fluffy. PRAY FOR A SCENE CHANGE!


	5. Chapter 5 PREVIEW

A.N: I dunno if my story is cool enough for an abbreviation, but…

The dreaded chapter is here! I now have to describe a song! But, thankfully I have a tactic. I am going to compose a Ballad of some sort, after I hear some, then just describe it. If I make this story too hard to write I won't want to write it, or keep writing at the rate I'm going. School starts next Tuesday, gotta watch out for Freshman Friday.

Tuesday, August 31, 2010:

Tea Garden Scales Chapter 5 –

Placing his guitar over his chest he put the music out in front of him. They both were sharing an awkward moment, and were silent as Kikyo played her scales. Inuyasha joined her softly, playing only the bare minimum. Both the musicians were stealing glances at the other during the scales and finally during the last scale they meet eye to eye. Inuyasha stopped complete with Kikyo slowing down immensely. Kikyo's deep, brown orbs had their golden counterpart immersed. Searching his black pupil, Kikyo tried to find answers, but ended up staring into his face. After almost a minute they both looked away. It seemed Kikyo had slowly finished the scale.

Wanting to start some sort of conversation before they started the song, Kikyo looked at him and spoke.

"Inuyasha, you really should get a stand."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to 'Keh ' at her but instead, he replied kindly, "I know."

Kikyo smiled sweetly at him. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She took out her sheet music and placed it on the stand. She tried to not look at him, but it was hard to look away from a staring man.

"Yes?"

He looked away quickly, "Nothing. Let's just play the stu-"Inuyasha peered at her, she was carefully touching her face. Kikyo was thinking, _is my face __really __interesting? I had no idea…_She smiled. Realizing Inuyasha had just said something, she looked at him again.

"That stupendous song was it?" she said in a teasing voice.

"No, the stupid song."

She frowned, "Shall we play it?"

"Yeah."

The song started off slow, both the piano and guitar sharing an into. It then broke off into a very nice melody, with the piano and guitar switching off on the lead. It was obvious they had both practiced the song but it was not perfect. They both started to fumble as a complicated, intricate layer developed. And before they finished the song, they both stopped.

" Told 'ja it was stupid."

Kikyo frowned, shouldn't she be able to play it?

The rest of the hour they both worked on the song together. It took them 3 days to finally master it. Kikyo had even brought rice balls for them both, and she noticed that Inuyasha had begun to curse less and ease into a more comfortable position around her.

" Finally got that stupid song, haven't we!"

" Stupendous."

Inuyasha smirked at her, " Yeah, right."

_THAT WAS JUST A BIT, THAT'S NOT THE FULL THING. I hate short chappie's too, but I feel like I need to give sometime to this one. Thanks!_


End file.
